


Being His Dog

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, PWP, tad bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian goes to see Ciel... this one is good;)





	Being His Dog

"Sebastian, please come in." Ciel was doing some of his work, and was irritated that his butler was not on time, per usual. Sebastian was in the study in less than five seconds. Ciel tsked. Butler eyed his young master. 

"Master, may there be something that I can get you?"

"Sebastian! If I had known you were this forgetful, I wouldn't have made a contract with you, from fear that you would forget me!"

"I am sorry if I displeased you, but can you please remind me what I am supposed to do?" 

"Sebastian! I will fucking murder you when I find any possible way to." Sebastian hid his creeping smile on his face by a cough. "Are you SICK, Sebastian?" Sebastian put his one hand on the now standing Ciel's hip. "Sebastian..."  
"Master, order me to get some medicine," his voice coated with innuendos. Ciel audibly chocked in surprise. A demon can't love a human... can they? Maybe if I tell him to stop he will. I don't want him to... to sleep with me. His fun house begged to differ, as it started mentally whining to his body. He physically shook at the touch of Sebastian's hand on his pants. He made a decision.

"I... I order you," he couldn't finish as Sebastian was already devouring Ciel's lips. Sebastian held Ciel by his hips. Ciel jumped onto Sebastian. He wrapped his legs around Sebastian's hips. Ciel broke off his bittersweet lips to gasp in a ragged breath. "Sebastian!!" Sebastian stopped.

"Yes, master." Sebastian looked up innocently. Ciel glared at him with a slanted look. Sebastian graced a smile. 

"Sebastian, whatever you just made me feel, do again." Sebastian gingerly plucked the booty shorts off of Ciel. He grabbed Ciel's boyhood. Sebastian looked up at Ciel . 

"I believe master," he squeezed Ciel's boyhood again," that that feeling is called arousal. Are you aroused by your servant? Your... obedient dog under your feet. I could help my master with any feelings he has. He only needs to ask." Sebastian taunted his master. Sebastian just felt too good for Ciel. He was tried of trying to stop himself. He didn't give a fuck. He looked at his waiting Servant.

"Sebastian, be my dog for the night."  
FIN


End file.
